Just A Little Lost
by TheHatterandtheTardis
Summary: What was Hermione like before she found out she was a witch? What kinds of things happened to her? And how exactly did she find out in the first place?


_I wrote this story for my Harry Potter class midterm. It was all done in basically one night and I'm actually pretty proud of this. _

Just a Little Lost

September 1985

Hermione watched excitedly as the building of London passed by from inside the car. Everything here was so much bigger than her hometown. There it was just houses, small mum-and-pop stores, and the schools. Here there were so many big building; castles, Big Ben, the old houses; she loved it all. Partially because it was something new, but more along the lines that there was so much here she could learn. The library, museums, the library…

She really just wanted to sit down and read a few good books. Maybe some Sherlock, but that could wait. Today was her 6th birthday and she was going to the zoo for the first time.

"Mum, are we almost there?" she asked eagerly.

"Hermione Granger, we'll get there when we get there," her mum replied with a smile. "Why don't you sit back and I'll let you know when we…"

"Look, look!" an excited Hermione yelled, climbing out of her seatbelt and almost landing on her father's lap. "The zoo! The zoo!"

As they drove by the entrance of the zoo to park, Hermione's' eyes widened at the sight of the animal statues around the place. When they finally found a place to park she all but flew out of the car to run to the entrance.

"Come on you guys!" she squealed jumping up and down. "I wanna go see the big cats!"

"Mark, I dare say this was your best idea yet," Mrs. Granger said to her husband.

"Oh Hayley, I know it already." He smiled and kissed her cheek as they walked towards their antsy daughter.

"Hermione, what do you think of this one?" her mum questioned.

She stood up on her tip toes to view into the glass container. "Mmm… it's weird looking, " she concluded after observing the mantis shrimp in front of her. " I mean, it's got some really pretty colors, but the eye balls are weird looking," she continued as she mimicked with her hand what she thought the eyes looked like.

As they moved from the Aquatics are and towards the Reptile House, Hermione began to grow a little nervous. It's not that she didn't like reptiles; it was more like she didn't like the thought of a big python that would be able to eat her in one bite. Other than that she was perfectly fine with the scaly creatures.

When they entered the house the first thing Hermione did was hug the stuffed tiger her parents had got her close as her eyes laid on the python cage.

"_Don't be scared Hermione. It's only a snake,"_ she thought as they walked closer.

"_Just a snake," _she kept thinking as she closed her eyes. _"Just a snake. Just a snake."_

"Look Hermione, a snake," she heard her mum say when they stopped. She opened her eyes and smiled. It was a big snake, but it looked like it was sleeping… and it had a ball in its den so maybe it was a kid like her? Either way, she smiled at the creature and at how silly she was for being so scared of a snake.

But as soon as she started to feel better, the snake opened its eyes and began to move around a little bit. From the backside of the cage, there was a mouse that had suddenly appeared and the snake looked hungry. Hermione watched in horror as the great python's tongue hissed and slid towards the unsuspecting mouse. Its mouth opened wide and before the mouse could even blink, it snatched it up and swallowed it whole.

As the snake turned around it seemed to lock onto Hermione and started to slither towards her. Hermione, who was almost in tears from the sight of the feeding, began to back away slowly from the cage.

"Stay away from me," she mumbled.

"Hermione?" her mum asked. "What's wrong?"

She didn't hear her as she kept her eyes on the snake and backing away. The snake began to raise its head form the ground as it continued to watch and follow her. Hermione had run into the wall on the other side of the hall and it seemed like the snake kept getting closer. She started to cry a little and kept saying to stay away from her. When that didn't seem to work, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly and screamed.

Glass began to shatter all around her as people cover their faces and shielded their children. Hermione herself collapsed on the floor and fell silent as others around her began to scream and run amuck as snakes, lizards, and alligators began to emerge from their cages. Hermione heard her parents call her name, but was too scared to look up.

Before she knew it though she felt someone pick her up and the screams began to fade. Pretty soon she herself let the world fade away to nothing and she drifted off into a deep sleep.

October 1989

"Trick or Treat!" the gang of kids sang as they all ran up to the porch of Ms. Wallins' house.

"Oh would you look at you all!" she smile and began handing them candy as they said thank you and ran back to their parents waiting for them at the end of the pathway. "Is that Hermione I see?" she asked as a little girl dressed in a black gown and pointy hat came up to her and smiled.

"That's not my name tonight! My name is Aumelie the Good," she beamed and pulled out a wand. "Abra Kadabra!" she chanted and 'magically' pulled her bag from behind her.

Ms. Wallins smiled at the young witch. "Oh what a wonderful trick you did there. You must show me how to do it!"

"Sorry Ms. Wallins but you're not a witch. Only witches can do magic."

"Well then, if that's the case, then where did these Kinder Eggs come from?" she asked as she 'magically' pulled out them out from behind her back. Hermione's eyes grew wide with excitement and Ms. Wallins smiled. "I can read your mind you know? These are for you," she said and handed her the eggs.

"Thank you!"

Ms. Wallins just laughed. "Just don't say I can't do magic anymore and we'll be set."

"I won't!" Hermione said and ran to her waiting parents.

As they continued to walk down the sidewalk, a group of kids came running up the sidewalk and almost ran into Hermione.

"Hey, be careful!" her father yelled at them as they ran away. "Are you okay Hermione?" he asked looking down at her as she grabbed her hat that had been knocked off.

"I'm okay dad, thanks…" she trailed off and started to look around her.

"What's wrong?"

Her eyes became almost red with anger it seemed and she began to run off after the boys screaming, "They stole my bag!"

It took her parents all but two seconds to realize what she had said before they started chasing their daughter. "Hermione! Wait!"

"Hey look! This one's got a bunch of stuff in it!" one of the boys said as they all sat down on the sidewalk away from most of the trick or treaters. "I think this has been our best year yet," he continued and dumped it all out. Immediately the boys began to reach for the candy but were stopped when they heard someone coming closer around the corner.

"You," Hermione growled as she spotted the boys and walked towards them. "I want my bag back!"

The boys chuckled and all came to stand in a line, arms crossed. "Oh really now? And what if we don't want to give it back?" said one of the skinnier boys. He almost looked like a twig.

"That's not the right thing to say," she glowered, lowering her gaze to them.

Just then, from the back of the group, a pudgier looking kid appeared. He took one look at Hermione and laughed. "I can easily take you down you twat," he smirked.

He started to walk towards Hermione, who just stood there glaring at him with dangerous looking eyes. He continued to advance but stopped when he noticed something strange around the girl. Her hair began to look like it was floating a little, like when it's static. And then all the pebbles on the street began to shake and move a little. And then as he took another step he saw his sleeve on his shirt beginning to move slightly.

"Dudley, what's going on?" one of the boys behind him questioned, a hint of fear in his voice.

As Dudley turned around to look at his gang of misfits his feet suddenly rose off the ground, as did his other mates. They kept rising and rising, until they were a good five feet off the ground.

"Hey you! Put me down!" Dudley trembled trying not to look at the ground for he was scared of heights.

Hermione seemed in a daze as she looked up at the boys and smiled a little. They began to move in the air, first going to the left and then to the right and then in circles for a few good minutes. All the while they boys were screaming and trying to swim to get out of the vicious circle.

Down the street a little ways Hermione's parents stood flabbergasted at the sight in front of them. There was there daughter and the gang of boys who were somehow flying around in the air.

"Not again," cried Hayley and began to run to her daughter while calling out her name.

"Hayley no!" Mark called to her as he began to chase her down and grabbed her before she was able to touch Hermione. "Don't touch her. Remember what happened last time?" he whispered to her as they stood behind their daughter, not knowing how to help her. Just then Mark felt someone tap his shoulder and turned around to see Ms. Wallins.

"I can see you guys need some help, "she said coolly. Both Mark and Hayley just watched as Ms. Wallins walked in front of Hermione and bent down so she was face to face with her. She reached inside of her coat pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a long stick thing and lightly tapped Hermione on the forehead. And just like that the boys stopped flying through the air and landed gently on the ground, all passed out.

Hermione awoke from her daze and began to wobble a little bit before her parents caught her.

"Mum?" she mumbled.

She didn't say anything but hug her daughter tight and look up at Ms. Wallins.

"How did you do that?" she asked her.

Ms. Wallins smiled just a little. "I think there are some things you guys should know."

June 1991

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Granger

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

September 1991

Hermione stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express as the school came into sight. This was it. This was her new home. A place where she might finally be able to fit in for once. Where she won't be made fun of for being the weird outcast like she was back at home. She was bound to fit in here. All the people she had already met today made her believe that even more. They were just like her in certain ways.

Since learning she was a witch, she began to do her homework and read up on anything she could get her hands on to learn more about the magical world. Come to find out there were all kinds of magical creatures that she thought were just fairytales. It seemed like a wonderful place. But then she got to the section about the discrimination in this world.

She was born to non-magic parents, which meant she was a muggle-born. She knew she faced a lot of criticism ahead of her. Especially that one boy she had met in Diagon Alley with the blond hair. He took one look at her parents and mumbled something that sounded like filthy mud bloods. That comment had hurt her, but she didn't tell her parents. She didn't want them worrying about her more than they already were.

She sat back down in the seat and smiled as the train came to a halt at the station. The students began to file out of the cars and into the station to head to the school. Hermione quickly reached inside her robe and pulled out the piece of parchment that had given her this new chance. She smiled and put it back inside her robe and stepped out onto the platform, feeling both excited and nervous about what adventures lay ahead of her. At least she knew she wasn't lost anymore.

_If you liked it leave a review or favorite or something like that. :)_

_~The Hatter and the Tardis_


End file.
